


daughter of wands (d.m)

by lilacluck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacluck/pseuds/lilacluck
Summary: my body convulses in pain, his footsteps getting closer as the shattered rubble crushes under his feet. he kneels down next to me, his icy hand once again laying across my forehead. "you are... priceless to me. i will protect you at all costs, you're one of us now."i'm sure his words were meant to comfort me, but i had never felt more unsafe.****everett bingham's life is full of secrets and she does everything in her power to keep them hidden. but transferring from ilvermorny to hogwarts during her sixth year and meeting an intriguing new bad boy could make it harder than ever.****originally posted on my wattpad, lilac-luck, but ive also decided to publish it here





	1. Chapter 1

hello all and thank you for beginning my fic! this is my first venture into the world of harry potter stories so be gentle! this story isn't exactly like the book, but i had to make some changes to get it exactly the way i wanted it! hopefully you like it and don't forget to comment! and if you follow me i'll follow you!!! also don't be scared to message me, i love to chat!

let's begin!!

~ alli cat


	2. I

I held tightly to Athena's hand as we aparated with a loud crack, our bodies twisting and contorting until our feet found solid ground. We stumbled for a second before chuckling and straightening ourselves out. I took in the familiar scent of my Aunts apartment, my heart beat no longer racing as I realized I was safe again.

"Everett is that you dear?" A voice calls from down the hall.

I smile widely, my feet carrying me toward her before I can command them to. I turn the corner and find her hunched over the kitchen sink, her hand digging into the drain. She laughs as Athena joins behind me, "Sorry girls, it'll be just a moment... my ring slipped right off my finger and fell straight down the pipe!"

"Aunt Cynthia," I say pushing past her and slipping my slender arm as far down the sink as I can get it. I wiggle my fingers around, the moist and soggy texture making goosebumps rise on my skin as I scrunch my face tightly. I feel the cool silver of the ring and quickly grab it, displaying it between my aunt and I.

"How do I live without you," She says smiling widely as she slips the ring on and pulls me into a tight hug. "I've missed you Evie."

"I've missed you too," I answer, pulling back to face her and eying the ring. Her hand slides down my shoulder and intertwines with mine, our nearly identical pieces of jewelry next to one another. The gem is different but the shining silver band it sits in is exactly the same.

She retreats her hand when she notices me staring and shifts her gaze to the shy girl behind me, "And this must be your friend?"

I shake the thoughts from my head, "Auntie this is my best friend Athena, she's transferring as well."

Aunt Cynthia walks over to my the door frame and sticks out her hand, "I've heard a lot about you, Evie would send me letters telling me all about your adventures at Ilvermorny."

Athena chuckles nervously, "Hopefully you've only heard the good ones. She's told me a lot about you too, you used to go to Hogwarts right?"

"Thats right! Seems like a lifetime ago..." She says with a chuckle.

"Everett says you work a muggle job now?" Athena asks kindly.

My aunt smiles, "Yes, I'm a therapist! I loved Hogwarts but once I left I realized magic wasn't really for me. I am a proud Gryffindor though! I'm hoping we'll be adding our little Evie to the mix soon!" Aunt Cynthia says wrapping me under her arm and rubbing my shoulder.

I swallow hard, the nerves setting in once again. "We'll see!"

"Oh Everett, I've been meaning to ask... I've tried sending letters to your Mother all summer but they kept getting sent back. The only time I get a response is if they're addressed to you, is everything alright?" She asks, opening the fridge and reaching into the back.

I shrug absentmindedly, my palms beginning to sweat, "Mom's actually out traveling... When I decided to transfer she figured it was time to take a long vacation. Plus she was anxious at home so it seemed like the perfect time for a trip. Before she left, she set up the mail so the post office only brings letters to the house with my name on them. I'm sorry though, if I had known you were trying to reach her I would have said something."

She waves her hand, "Oh darling don't worry about it too much! I just haven't talked to her in a while, wanted to see how she was getting on."

"She's great!" I lie, my eyes threatening to brim with tears.

We stare at each other for a moment, the redness in my cheeks nearly giving me away. She must notice my sadness because she pulls me into her arms, "Don't be too upset dear... You're not as far away from home as you think, and you'll love Hogwarts. You're a wonderful young witch, everyone will love you I promise."

"You're probably right," I sniffle into her shoulder.

She pulls me back and cups my face in her cool palms, "And Hogwarts is the safest place there is. You'll be just fine."

"Thank you," I nod, my eyes searching hers for answers. After a few seconds I wipe away a fallen tear, "I really think Athena and I should get going, we have a lot of shopping to do before we leave tomorrow."

That seems to please her as she rushes to her purse on the counter and rummages around until she emerges with her wallet. "Take this and make sure you stop to eat, I'm not quite sure what we'll be having for dinner tonight so have a big lunch... You girls have your school list right? Don't forget to buy all your books and if you have any questions ask around, there are lots of nice wizards in Diagon Alley who will help."

"We'll be fine." I say trying to calm her down.

She smiles, "Just be careful. Things are tense right now, as I'm sure you've heard. Keep your wits about you and call me if you need anything, I love you girls."

"Love you too," I shout as Athena and I close the door and make our way onto the busy London street.

*****


	3. II

"A robe? We have to wear robes?" Athena cries, staring intently at the school list in her hands.

I laugh, "You know we wore robes at Ilvermorny right?"

"Yeah but these are so boring... look it says right here 'plain black robes.'" She shoves the list into my face forcing me to read it.

I push her hand back to her side, "When I talked to Aunt Cynthia on the phone she said once you're sorted into your house they line the inside of your robe with your house color."

"Ugh... You take this, its making me anxious." She hands me the paper as my eyes scan down the never ending checklist of things we need. I feel a headache coming on as we walk down the unfamiliar cobblestone street.

"A plain pointed hat?" She continues to read over my shoulder. "This isn't the Salem witch trials, have we entered the middle ages?"

"Oh come on, it's not that bad!" I say encouragingly.

"Everett, this place looks like a ghost town." She motions around her to the empty shop windows. She had a point, though some parts of the alley were bustling with people, others were completely deserted.

I let out a short laugh hoping to calm our nerves but not exactly knowing what to say. I sense Athena's tension rising next to me as we enter one of the small and more crowded shops. We browse for a little before settling on a few black robes, although neither of us are too happy. We pop into a few more shops to pick up our books and a few other simple things on the list.

"Can we eat, all this shopping is tiring me out." Athena states, draping her arms over me and sighing melodramatically.

"Of course," I say laughing and playfully ruffling her hair like she was a dog. We walk a few more blocks before Athena decides on the Leaky Cauldron.

She walks a few paces in front of me, eager to get to the restaurant. I watch as people around me pop from shop to shop, some carrying full bags and others peaking their noses up from behind the spine of books.

The alley had a strange grayish tint, almost as if the whole place was coated in a thick fog. Shops had been abandoned, windows were either broken or boarded up, and doors were left swinging in the breeze.

I had been here once before with my mom when I was young. We had taken a trip to visit my aunt over Christmas and we stopped here for ice cream. I can only remember bits and pieces but it was so busy back then, it's hard believe this is the same place.

"Everett!" Athena calls. "I'm going to get us a table!"

"Alright! I'll be there in a minute, I think I may have left my wallet in one of the stores!" I lie.

She nods happily and trots off into the pub, her blondish hair vanishing into the darkness.

I turn and walk a few paces back into the alley, my hands running along the splintered wood of an abandoned shop. I peak through the shattered window, a collection of wands and boxes lay scattered on the floor.

Against my better judgment I slowly go inside, the door creaking shut behind me. I lean down and pick through the broken pieces of wood. The store is large, more than one floor and rows of sunken in shelves that extend far into the distance.

I sigh, a strange sadness setting in once again as I go to leave. I pull the handle and exit back into the deserted alleyway, brushing the dust that's collected off my jeans. I sling my bags over my shoulder when, out of the corner of my eye, I notice a suspicious looking boy. He stands tall in black suit and leather shoes, his hand tightly wrapped around a woman who looked too old to be his sister.

His mouth falls in a desperate frown as he checks over his shoulder cautiously. He runs his fingers through his hair, the platinum blonde a stark contrast to the dark setting that surrounds him. I start walking again, goosebumps rising on my arms as I approach them, although they don't seem to notice me.

I've almost caught up with then when he and the woman slip away through the buildings into a dark alley.

I look to down the path to see if I could figure out where they were going, but just as quickly as I saw them they had vanished. A small sign that reads 'Borgin and Burkes' sways in the wind above a small shop. A part of me wants to continue down the alley, but my growling stomach pulls me the opposite direction.

I enter the small pub and find Athena sitting at a booth, a steaming bowl of soup on the table across from her. I take my place and we eat in silence for a while, taking in our new surroundings and slowly adjusting. I people watch, downing my soup gradually while Athena munches on a sandwich.

"You know," She states between bites. "I don't understand why we have to transfer for our last 2 years? We've gone our whole lives living and learning with these kids and now we have to leave? We'll be graduating with people we've just met!"

I stay silent, my nerves getting the better of me. I drop my gaze to the bowl in front of me as I stir the contents around with my spoon.

"I mean I'm sure we'll make new friends but..." she tries sensing my uneasiness. "It just seems kind of unfair, don't you think?"

I shrug, "Maybe it'll be fun, like a movie or something. We can be anyone we want to be, no one here knows us... This is our chance to reinvent ourselves."

Athena rolls her eyes, "I don't want to reinvent myself. And I certainly don't want to be locked in some stuffy old castle in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of stuck up English snobs."

"They won't all be stuck up," I say laughing. "And you seem to be forgetting that we have no choice. Hogwarts is the safest bet right now with you-know-who coming back."

"Will you keep your voice down," Athena whispers pulling me behind a menu and using it as a shield. "You can't stay stuff like that around here, my brother says people are going crazy about it."

"We don't even know if its true..." I add, hoping to redeem myself.

"Everett come on, everyone knows he's back." She counters with another eye roll. "And you of all people should be-"

"Should be what?" I say bitterly, my spoon dropping in my empty bowl with a loud clang. "You know, if you're this upset about leaving you shouldn't have transferred with me. You didn't have to come, I could've done this alone."

She retreats, her eyes falling in shame. "I'm sorry I'm being so annoying... I wasn't going to leave you, what if something happened?"

"Nothing is going to happen," I say with a sigh, reaching across the table and squeezing her hand. "I understand why you're mad but... like my aunt said, Hogwarts is the safest place."

"Oh please, don't give me that. You're telling me the safest place is stuck in a castle with the one person you-know-who wants to kill the most?" She cries. "I don't believe that."

I throw my arms up in defeat, "Well theres nothing we can do about it now, Ilvermorny's already started classes and we leave for Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

She stares at me from across the table displeased, her arms folded tightly across her chest. She lets out an aggravated sigh and goes back to eating her sandwich.

"We're going to be fine, I promise..." I say to her, although deep down I was mostly trying to convince myself.

****


	4. III

The train ride was easy, Athena and I sitting quietly in a compartment while we watched the scenery pass. A woman came by and offered us candy which we happily accepted, munching on some chocolate and peppermint.

"It's really beautiful," Athena says, her eyes glued to the trees. "I wasn't expecting it be so... scenic."

I laugh, "You've never seen the English country side?"

"We aren't all as traveled as you Everett," She joked, throwing a piece of chocolate my way.

I duck as the candy whizzes past, "Hey! You could have seen it in pictures, or in a movie, I don't know!"

She chuckles as she ties her hair up in a loose bun, lifting her feet up onto the bench and resting her head on the window. "I'm taking a nap, wake me up when we reach the castle..."

She dozes off while I watch students bustle past the door, a few looking in to see who was occupying the compartment. I listen in on some conversations about professors and classes; who was tough and who was easy, who gave out the most work and who didn't.

Eventually the rolling hills give way to a glistening lake that stretches out to a large cliff. I gently tug on Athena's arm, her lashes fluttering open as she sucked in a sharp breath, "What is it? Are we here?"

"Look," I say pointing out the window. She turns her head and peaks as far forward as she can, the sunset reflecting on the lake as the train turns slightly to the right.

The castle comes into full view, sitting a top a hill and extending all the way down to the water below. We both gasp as we take in the school in its entirety, the gothic structure that would soon be our new home.

Athena turns to me, her mouth hung open, "Wow... it's so different from Ilvermorny."

"I know," I agree, my eyes wide as we stare.

Ilvermorny was beautiful but Hogwarts was other worldly. Our previous school was a typical American colonial castle, the cream stones covered in vines and flowers. This was dark and serious, tucked away between a deep blue lake and crumbling rock. Both incredible but completely different.

The train pulls in as we gather our things and stumble off, a Professor waiting on the other side to take our names. After we pass him we enter the castle and immediately get shuffled away with the rest of the first years to get sorted.

We walked silently through the halls as we make our way to the feast. The new students chat amongst themselves excitedly as Athena and I exchanged worried glances. We didn't have to speak, both of us knew what the other was thinking, 'How embarrassing.'

After what seemed like hours of introductions and speeches, the doors to the great hall burst open and we are paraded between the house tables. I could feel thousands of eyes on my back as Athena and I rounded out the last of the newcomers. I kept my gaze glued to my feet as student after student got sorted, each house erupting in cheers as new members took their seats.

Eventually, Athena stepped up to the chair and timidly sat down. I watched, holding my breath, as the sorting hat slumped over her dirty blonde hair. Her bottom lip twisted between her teeth, her eyes instinctively finding mine. I mustered up a smile and nodded little hoping to cheer her up.

"An Ilvermorny student..." The hat states. The great hall falls silent, the students whispering among themselves. Their eyes dart from me to Athena as they put the pieces together, like we were shiny new toys on Christmas morning. I suddenly felt very self conscious and when I looked back to Athena I could tell she felt the same.

Despite having no actual facial features, the hat contorts itself to look displeased, "A Horned Serpent... You must be smart... Where will you fit..."

I watch Athenas breathe quicken as she turns to face our new head master who nods assuringly and places a warm hand on her shoulder. She steadies herself and looks back to me but all I can do is smile weakly. After a painstaking few seconds the hat shouts, "Ravenclaw!"

The table to my left filled with students in blue coated robes jump to their feet and welcome Athena to the front of the chairs. She lets out a sigh of relief, her face regaining its color. She sits happily, a smile forming as she takes her place and shakes the hands of some girls next to her.

I swallow harshly as I realize its my turn. I walk as slowly as I can and sit in the chair to face the students. I avoid their gaze and instead pick at my finger nails hoping no one can tell how nervous I am. I sweep my hair behind my ears as I feel the sorting hat being placed on my head.

"Ah..." It says immediately and almost with a laugh. The great hall once again goes quiet, each table waiting to see where the last new student will be placed.

The hat twitches above me as it continues to sigh, "How interesting, you were a Wampus..."

My heart beat quickens as I suddenly wonder how that could effect my placement at Hogwarts. My eyes dart up and watch as each student observes me, the hats decision being highly anticipated.

"A kind hearted young women but... Your past is..." It stops, and everyone pauses with it. My breath catches in my throat as I silently pray it sorts me quickly. "You'll make an intriguing new addition to..." It continues. "Slytherin!"

****


	5. IV

The rest of the night was a blur. I remember bits and pieces but my nerves got the better of me and I faded out. I looked for Athena through the crowds of students but I only caught her eye once. I could tell she was nervous but she seemed to mesh well with her new house, her lips in a constant smile.

I, on the other hand, was sat next to a brown haired girl who immediately took a dislike to me. "So you're one of the new transfers I've been hearing all about."

I shrugged, "I guess... I didn't know anyone cared."

She huffed, "We don't. We've just never had students from Ilvermorny before, or any Americans for that matter." She spoke with definite disgust, making sure she new how much she hated me.

I was about to retort when a boy across the table interjected, "Shut it Pansy. You're just jealous no ones paying attention to you."

She threw him a glare but ultimately backed off, her arms crossing her chest as she turned to continue her dinner.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, you must be the new girl." He juts his hand across the table, shaking mine fervishly.

"I'm Everett Bingham and what gave it away?" I joke.

He chuckles, "Welcome to Slytherin. I may be biased but you've been sorted into the best house Hogwarts has to offer."

"Is that so?" I say taking a sip from the glass in front of me hoping the cold water will settle me down. "I was told before I came that I wanted to be sorted into Gryffindor."

He shrugs with a smug grin across his face, "I mean I can't speak for whoever told you that, but they've clearly never met me."

I shake my head, a laugh escaping a little louder than I had hoped. I eye him curiously, his strong frame leaning across the table. Was he flirting with me?

"Is that your friend over there?" He questions innocently, his eyes trailing to the Ravenclaw table.

I follow his gaze, "Yeah thats my best friend Athena. I wanted us to be sorted together but that didn't happen."

"Don't worry, you'll probably have loads of classes with her." He say encouragingly, returning to his plate.

"Yeah probably..." I say trailing off, suddenly feeling very lonely.

Luckily, after a few final words, the head master dismisses us to our common rooms. I watch Athena stand up with a group of girls as her bright smile cuts through the large group people. She catches my eye and waves happily, the girls she was with heading for the door. I fake a smile and shuffle my way out from the behind the bench, her blonde hair disappearing in the crowd.

I find myself following close behind Blaise and Pansy as they are the only two people I spoke to at my table. Blaise notices and grabs my hand to pull me closer to their group, much to the dismay of Pansy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the newest and most American student Slytherin has ever had... Everett Bingham!"

My cheeks burn bright as they all laugh and scoff at Blaise. I was never one who loved attention and something told me I was about to be exposed to a lot of it.

"You're a wanker Zabini!" A small round boy yelled.

Blaise's mouth fell open in fake anger as he rushed to the boys side and took his neck between is forearm. "Say that again Crabbe!" He shouted as they tumbled away from the group, everyone looking on as if this was a regular occurrence.

We walked through the castle, Blaise dropping little facts as we went. I learned where the best bathrooms were, where the other students common rooms were hidden, and where the prefects were posted after hours.

"So is it different?" A tall boy nicknamed Goyle asked.

"Yeah," I say shakily as the staircase shifts beneath me. "For one, our stairs don't move."

They all laugh and Zabini puts a reassuring hand on my back to steady me, "You'll get used to it."

We exchanged a bit more small talk before we finally made it to a seemingly regular stone wall near the basement. Pansy steps forward and proudly utters the word 'Pure-Blood.' I shutter slightly at the forwardness of the password but my attention is pulled back to the wall. The stone crackled and quickly dissolved, opening up into a gorgeous common room.

As I watched everyone step through the wall I realized one boy in our group had been silent our entire trip. He stood next to Crabbe and Goyle, his back rigid and sharp as I followed behind them into the wide room. Once we all were inside, he whispered his goodnights and made his way up toward the boys dormitories.

"Who was that?" I found myself asking against my better judgment.

"Oh thats Draco Malfoy," Blaise says, his eyes rolling. "He's quite dramatic."

"He was pretty quiet I thought..." I say meeting his gaze hoping to find some answers about the mysterious boy.

Blaise shakes his head and shrugs, "He's been weird this whole trip, even on the train he was acting strange. He's probably pissed because he wasn't getting any attention."

"Oh..." My eyes fall back on the empty staircase where he was just a few seconds ago. Something about him intrigued me but I couldn't put my finger on it. He was good looking no doubt, but that wasn't why I was so enamored with him.

I shake it off as we all say our goodnights and I begrudgingly follow Pansy out of the common room and up to the girls dorms. I drag my trunk up the stairs as Pansy's floats next to her.

"You know you can enchant it right?" She says looking down on me from the top of the stairs.

"I know," I huff out. "I just prefer to do things the hard way sometimes."

She rolls her eyes and sighs, pivoting on her heels and leaving me to make my way up the rest of the stairs. When I finally make it to the top, her trunk plops down next to her bed and she sprawls out on top. I look around for an empty bed and settle on the one next to the window, setting my trunk on the floor and pushing it under the frame. We don't talk for the rest of the night and once Pansy's breath becomes long and even I decide to send a letter to Athena.

'We have so much to talk about. Meet me tomorrow night in the library, 7:00.

P.S: I almost died on the staircase...

-EB'

I enchant it to open for Athena and Athena only and with a short breath I send it fluttering off to the hallway. I reach below my bed and pull my pajamas out of my trunk. I change quickly and snuggle beneath the covers, laying on my side so I can see out of the castle window. The moonlight shines on the lake below and I suddenly realize how homesick I am.

Although after this past summer, I'm not sure how much for a home I have left.

****


	6. V

I woke up the next morning, the soft light coming in from the window and flushing over me cheeks. I crinkle my eyes and rub them roughly hoping to jolt myself awake. Pansy stirs in the bed next to me and rolls out with a sigh, slipping her feet into her slippers. I slam my eyes shut and pretend to be deep in sleep as she trudges over and throws the curtains closed. Luckily, I hear her feet pattering on the wood floor as she makes her way out of the door and down the stairs.

I change into my uniform quickly and run through the common room into the small bathrooms on the other side of the hall. I move as fast as I can, hoping to leave early incase I get lost. I brush my teeth and finger comb my hair, pinning it back on both sides and leaving some pieces to frame my face. I fly through my makeup routine, skipping a few steps but still making myself look good enough for the first day. To finish I pinch my cheeks for a little flush and sweep on some chapstick. I let out a sigh of relief as I place my things back in my makeup kit but when I look back to the mirror I'm greeted by Pansy's famous death glare.

"Are you following me?" She says as she emerges from the mist seeping out of the shower behind her.

"As if," I laugh, placing my compact mirror into my school bag and turning to face her. "Besides I didn't see your name on the door, this is a public restroom."

"I don't know what a restroom is, but if you weren't so daft you know that I occupy the toilets from 6:15 to 6:45." She huffs, pushing past me to take full control of the mirror.

I roll my eyes and grab my bag from underneath her, deciding fighting with her wasn't worth my time this morning. I spin around and pull the large wooden door toward me and leave the steamy bathroom behind. Pansy yells a final remark at me as I exit but as I turn to listen I run head first into the chest someone leaving the boys bathroom.

"Oh sorry-" I begin.

"Watch where you're going," A smooth voice says above me.

I look up and meet the deep blue eyes of Draco Malfoy. My breath hitches in my throat as we stare at each other for a moment. "I'm sorry," I try again.

He shrugs slightly before pressing on past me and trudging up the stairs. I shake off his rudeness and walk up to my room, sifting through my trunk for my new books. I swing my bag over my shoulder and sit back on my bed taking a moment before leaving.

I'm about to get up when a small piece of paper comes whizzing up the stairs and lands playfully in my hand. I open it quickly, hearing Pansy's footsteps returning down the hall. Scribbled in familiar handwriting are the words,

'See you then

\- AJ'

I smile lightly knowing I'll get to see Athena tonight but my happiness is thwarted as Pansy glares at me, reentering our room. I stand up without a word and shuffle past her down the stairs hoping she doesn't try to talk to me.

Luckily, she doesn't and I'm greeted by Blaise's warm smile as I emerge into the common room. "Everett, I thought you could use come help finding your way around." He says cheerfully.

****


	7. VI

Blaise motions with a nod to follow him and I do. We walk out of the stone wall and up some of the moving stairs before entering a bustling hallway.

"Typical first years... Watch this," He says as we walk past a group of young looking Hufflepuffs huddled together. "What class are you looking for?" He asks kindly.

They turn to him, a small girl in the front opening her mouth to speak. She snaps it shut when she notices his green robe, her friends grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down the hall.

Blaise laughs with a shrug, "Smart, I was going to send them the wrong way anyway."

I chuckle nervously as I continue to follow him through the crowd. As we walk I begin to notice envious eyes falling on me, Slytherin girls whispering to their friends between jealous glances.

I look up to Blaise, his skin glowing and his smile radiating as he rattles on about some trouble Crabbe and Goyle got themselves into last year. I look again at the faces we pass, everyone looking from Blaise to me wondering how I got so lucky. I feel my ego inflating slightly but I squash it quickly, my mind telling me Blaise and I were only friends because of circumstance.

"Can I ask you something?" I say raising my eyebrows.

He shrugs, "Anything."

"Are you like... popular?" I question.

He lets out a laugh as we turn down another hallway and duck into the first door on the right. "Popular? Depends on what you constitute as popular..."

We sit toward the back, a group of Gryffindor's in the front sneering at us as we take our seats. "To them," Blaise motions to the angry eyes as he sets his bag down on the chair next to me and continues, "I'm not popular. Potter, Granger, and the Weasleys are. But to almost everyone else... anyone that matters. Yeah I guess I am."

I smile, looking back to him and watching intently as he pulls out a notebook and scribbles the date at the top of the page. He notices me chuckles, "Now may I ask you a question?"

"Sure," I answer shakily.

"Who told you you should be a Gryffindor?" He asks curiously. "Because you seem like a Slytherin to me."

"Do I really?" I say puffing out my chest.

He laughs, "Answer the question Bingham!"

"My Aunt," I start. "She lives in London and I stayed with her before coming to Hogwarts. She came here a long time ago and she was a Gryffindor. She says it runs in the family..." I say, hoping Blaise doesn't notice how nervous I've become.

"So why'd you have to transfer?" He asks innocently, not knowing he's striking every nerve.

"My family thought I would do better at Hogwarts," I say quickly. "They said something about better opportunities after you finish. Athena's parents agreed and we both decided to transfer."

Blaise laughs to himself, his hand coming to cover his mouth as if he's spoken out of line.

"What's so funny?" I ask with my hands on my hips.

"Oh nothing," He begins. "I just can't believe anyone ever thought you'd be a Gryffindor."

I push his shoulder playfully and bend over to grab my book from my bag on the floor. As I rummage around, my eyes meet a very shiny pair of black leather shoes.

"Malfoy..." Blaise sings above me. "We saved you a seat."

Draco doesn't say anything but I feel the chair next me to move as his weight settles down. I sit upright and smile weakly but Draco doesn't seem to notice.

"I don't think I properly introduced you two last night, seeing as how Malfoy was in a mood." Blaise goes on, trying to ease the tension. "Draco this is Everett, Everett this is Draco."

Draco doesn't look up, instead he writes furiously on a sheet of paper in front of him as if nothing had been said. I turn to Blaise for answers but he shrugs it off whispering, "Like I told you... a bit melodramatic."

"I'm not melodramatic Zabini," Draco finally lets out. "I just can't afford any distractions this year."

Blaise rolls his eyes, "Well you better be at quidditch practice this afternoon. Flint said we barely have enough players already."

"Yeah I'll be there..." He says with a huff.

I watch as he takes a long breath, his back rising and falling under his robes. He absentmindedly brushes his blonde hair out of his eyes as he goes back to the paper in front of him. His penmanship is messy so I can't make out what it is he's writing but after a few lines he scribbles his name and folds the paper in half. He shoves it in his bag and returns with a notebook, pen, and his wand balanced in one hand.

He must notice me staring because he turns to me and raises his eyebrows impatiently, "May I help you with something?"

I face forward a little too quickly and mutter out, "Oh um... Do you find you gets lot of homework in your classes?"

His brow furrows as he returns to his notebook and I silently sigh at the stupidity of my question. Potions class continues and no matter what Blaise and I say, Draco never responds. After a few more futile attempts I vow I won't ever try to speak to him again unless he speaks to me first. But as we sit for the rest of the class in silence, the tension stewing between us, I realize that may be harder than I originally thought.

****


	8. VII

I sat silently at a table near the back of the library, my foot tapping impatiently as people around me gossiped or searched for books. The room was bustling with students doing their homework and writing home to their parents about the first day of school.

For the first time since my arrival I finally felt free, like no one was watching me. I didn't have Pansy breathing down my neck or a group of Gryffindors judging me, and even though I was thankful for Blaise I was happy to have a moment alone.

I checked my watch; 6:57. I came to the library a little early because Pansy had a friend over and I couldn't focus on my work with the two of them talking. I figured I'd come and finish here before I met up with Athena.

I had a few more questions to complete when I heard Athena rushing over, "Everett! Everett!" She whisper shouted at me as she bumbled over, her books toppling from her hands and landing in a heap on the round table in front of us. She pulls me into a tight hug as I notice over her shoulder that people are once again looking our direction.

"I have so much to tell you..." She begins, her eyes widening in excitement. "The girls I'm rooming with told me everything we need to know about this place, its crazy."

"Really?" I say, forgetting all the watchful eyes on us.

"But..." Her eyes fall to the floor. "Not all of its good, especially for you..."

My mouth falls open, "What do you mean? Does this have to do with-"

"No, nothing about that but..." She puts in hands in front of her chest defensively, "Just don't shoot the messenger okay, I'm only repeating what they said."

"Go on then..." I state nervously.

She swallows hard, "According to my friends..." She stops and looks around, everyone going back to their work and forgetting we're even here. "You-know-who is definitely back. Apparently that's why Diagon Alley was so deserted the other day, these things called 'Death Eaters' had just ransacked the place. They're like you-know-who's minions, he sits back while they do all his dirty work."

"That's awful..." I say quietly. "But if you don't mind me asking, what does that have to do with me."

"Well... there's a rumor going around." She begins. I wait for her to continue but she doesn't, her fingers playing with the tassel on her school bag.

"Athena what it is!" I yell a little too loud, some students at a near by table peaking their heads up. "Just tell me I promise I won't get upset."

"Alright alright... There's a rumor going around that over the summer some of the Slytherins joined the Death Eaters." She whispers, her gaze avoiding mine. "Remember the other day how you said Hogwarts is the safest place? You were right but that's why you-know-who wants people on the inside, so he can easily get in if he needs too. It's gotten so bad that a lot of students didn't return for this term, their parents were too afraid."

My heart beat quickens as I realize the weight of what she's saying. This means that some of the students I live with, maybe even some of my new friends, are helping the dark lord. Not only that, but Athena and I have walked straight into the lions den. I thought we would be safer by transferring to Hogwarts but it seems I've only made things worse. My mind searches for the right thing to say, "Um... Did they give you names? Did they say who they think is a Death Eater?" 

She shrugs, reaching into her bag and pulling out a small packet of sliced veggies. "I can't really remember, just that if anyone would be helping you-know-who, it'd be a Slytherin."

I sigh sitting back in my seat and trying to calm myself down. My thoughts race a million miles a second as I try to imagine the people I've met being hand in hand with the dark lord. Blaise didn't seem like the type, Crabbe and Goyle seemed a bit too dumb to be at the dark lords beck and call, and Pansy was too focused on her placement in the social hierarchy. But then I remember...

"And you're sure they didn't say any names?" I try again.

"I mean I think they brought someone up but he had such a weird name I can't remember anymore..." She says munching on her carrots.

"Was it..." I lean in closely and whisper, "Draco Malfoy?"

Her eyes light up, "Yeah! That's his name! My one friend Cho say he's a real piece of work, and his family is even worse."

Pieces begin to click together as I scramble my papers up and shove them into my bag, standing quickly and slipping on my robe. "I have to go..." I say to her apologetically, already on my way out.

"But I haven't heard anything you're first day!" She yells to my back.

"I'll tell you later, I completely forgot I told one of my professors I'd meet him later for some help!" I shout, shuffling past the rows of books and out the door into the hallway.

I rush down the hallway, my heart pounding against my chest. My vision goes blurry as I forget which way I have to turn to get to the Slytherin common room. After what Athena told me I'm not even sure I want to go back, how could I trust anyone? Looking around all the hallways begin to look the same, the crushing weight of what our conversation meant falling on my chest as the walls slowly begin to close in on me.

I sit down on a bench behind a thick stone pillar and put my head in my hands hoping to regain some sanity. I just need to calm down and gather my senses, once I steady my breathing I'm sure I'll remember how to get to the common room. I close my eyes in embarrassment as heavy footsteps press past my little hideout. I rub my temples for a few seconds and stand shakily, grabbing my bag from beside me and reemerging into the hallway.

I straighten myself out and start for what I'm certain is the right way to the common room. I walk for a little and make a left turn but after a few steps I'm not entirely sure I made the correct decision. I sigh silently to myself wishing I had paid more attention when I made my way to class with Blaise this morning.

I let out a deep sigh and shake my head to rid myself of all the nasty thoughts. I swallow harshly as I begin down another hallway, the unfamiliarity setting in as I run my shaky hand through my hair. I'm about to turn back when I hear the footsteps again, this time to my right. I peak around the corner, a boy pacing silently  
in front of a plain stone wall. I step toward him hoping to ask for directions when I recognize him.

It was Draco.

****


End file.
